


Snowday

by AnnaSayre



Series: Destiel Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe and Sam ship quietly from the sidelines, M/M, Sam has horrible timing, Snowday, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSayre/pseuds/AnnaSayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has experienced exactly twenty two snowdays in the sixteen years he's been alive, but none of them have been as great as this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowday

The wind burned against Dean's cheeks as he and Sam made their way to the next street. It was a cul-de-sac that had the perfect hill to sled on. He and Sam had done it many times in the past, but today there was not a kid to be seen. It was about noon on a Wednesday, and everyone who had been awake, ready to go to school when the radio announced they were closed had immediately exchanged backpacks for sleds and rushed outside, more than happy to enjoy the first real snowfall of the year.

But now, four hours later, they'd all been ushered inside by anxious mothers with commands to get warm and eat something. Except the two Winchester boys, who had made it their mission to go about the neighborhood and shovel sidewalks and driveways that hadn't yet been done. By Dean's calculations, this was the last street they'd have before they would go home and play video games.

Sam dragged his shovel against the pavement behind him as he walked and Dean, smirking to himself, leaned down and patted snow into a ball and chucked it quickly at the back of Sam's head. His brother cried out in surprise surprise but his reflexes were better than Dean thought. On instinct, he dropped his shovel and reiterated as Dean doubled over, laughing against his knees.

His skin was numb, but the snow still stung when it hit his face and he too dropped his shovel and started chasing Sam, laughter still ringing from his lips. He tackled his brother into a pile of snow, and Sam pulled his hat down over his eyes, using his upper hand to flip them over as Dean reached blindly for Sam's long hair, giving it a sharp tug.

Sam yelped painfully and rolled off of him, which had ultimately been Dean's goal. "That is so cheating," he grumbled, massaging his scalp.

Dean grinned, adjusted his hat and sat up, snow seeping through his pants and freezing his butt. "I wouldn't do it if you would just let mom chop it off."

"No way. I like it long."

"You look like a girl."

"Do not."

"Do too." Dean shoved Sam's head lightly as he stood, brushing snow off his jeans and reaching for his shovel.

"Dean Winchester!" He turned at the sharp voice, catching the eye of a tall, dark haired woman standing barefoot in her doorway. "What in the Lord's name are you boys doing out in this cold? It's nearly ten degrees out here. Does your momma know you're all the way over here?"

"Yes ma'am she does." Dean called back, pushing Sam back into the snow bank when he snickered at the formality, but just because Dean was sixteen didn't mean he was rude like so many other kids in his class. "We're shoveling driveways. Figured we'd help out older folks who can't do it."

"Come here."

Dean helped Sam stand before making his way over to her, coming to a stop about five feet from the red door. "For heaven's sake, boys look at you! There ain't nothing but red on your faces. I bet you can't even wiggle your fingers from the cold." She stepped back, opening her door wider. "Get in here."

"We're fine Mrs. Milton, honest. We're just finishing up and then we're gonna go back home."

The look on her face hardened to one that said she was not taking no for an answer and she opened the door wider. Dean sighed and complied, toeing off his boots as she closed the door behind Sam. "You boys like grilled cheese? I was just about to make some to go with the chicken soup I've got in the fridge. You can just keep all your wet stuff right there, I'll throw it in the dryer for you before you go home."

When they'd peeled off their winter wear, she led them up a flight of stairs and walked them through the house as she spoke, "The living room is right through there, feel free to put on whatever you'd like to watch. I'm gonna go call your momma and let her know you're here so she doesn't get all worried alright?" Dean nodded and rubbed hands together, trying to warm them quicker. The layout of the house was similar to theirs, and when they entered the living room, there was a boy about Dean's age lounging on the couch.

"Castiel," the boy sat up at his mother's voice and Dean tried not to flinch at the familiar name. "These are Mary Winchester's boys. I'm sure you know each other from around school?" Dean and Castiel both nodded their heads; they shared some of the same classes, but Dean had never really spoken to him before. Not for lack of want, of course, but he'd never had a reason to and thought it would be odd to strike up a conversation at random.

"Hey Dean,"

Dean waved his hand awkwardly, "Hiya Cas," Sam made a face at him and Dean internally groaned. "Cas" was the name Dean used in his head whenever he thought about Castiel, and on the very rare occasions he talked about him to Charlie or Jo. He didn't know if it was appropriate, and certainly hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Castiel only cocked his head slightly and Mrs. Milton didn't react, instead calling up the second flight of stairs.

"Gabriel! Get off that stupid machine, we have company!"

A second later, there was the sound of running footsteps and then they were joined by a guy maybe a few years older than Dean. "It's not stupid, mom. I just got to level twenty-four and - oh." He stopped short, staring at Dean in a way that made Dean squirm and look away.

"These are the Winchesters. You know, Mary and John's sons. They'll be joining us for lunch. Be nice." Mrs. Milton patted Dean's shoulder before turning toward where Dean knew the kitchen was. He coughed and shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking up to see Gabriel now staring at Castiel, who was looking as uncomfortable as Dean felt. Probably more so.

Gabriel turned his attention to Sam, who was standing at Dean's side looking slightly confused and still pretty cold, despite the warm air that now surrounded them. "Hey. Sammy, right?" Dean rolled his eyes. He'd seen Gabriel around the neighborhood before, kinda liked him, but he was talking to Sam like he was four, not twelve.

"It's Sam," he corrected, threading his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes.

"Gabe. I just got this awesome new video game, and I've been stuck on this one level for a while. Wanna come help?" Sam looked over to Dean, who shrugged his shoulders, wondering why Castiel was glaring at Gabe like that. He really didn't wanna be left alone with Castiel, but knew it would make things incredibly awkward if he said as much.

"Sure. What kind of game is it?"

Gabriel turned, leading Sam toward the third floor. "Well, it's called Invasion, and it's like the third one in this series about aliens who come to Earth..."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, looking toward Castiel, who hadn't moved from where he was half sitting on the couch. Dean thought maybe it was weird for him to still be standing in the middle of the room, so he took a seat on one of the chairs, looking from the window, to Cas, to the television.

"Man," he said, trying to break the weird tension in the air, "I think this is the most snow we've ever gotten. It's looking like Delta Vega outside."

Cas cocked his head in a similar fashion to the way he had before, confusion obvious on his face. "I don't know what you mean."

"Delta Vega. Ya know, from Star Trek?"

Cas shook his head. "I've never seen it."

"Never?"

"Well, I mean, Gabriel got the DVD for his birthday last year and I started watching it with him but... I kinda... Fell asleep." Cas shrugged, indifferent.

All of the awkwardness Dean had been feeling at being left alone with Cas disappeared immediately. "Dude! Of course you fell asleep. That was the movie. The television series is so much better. Do you have Netflix?"

"...Yeah..."

Dean stood and moved over to sit next to Cas on the couch, trying not to notice that their legs were almost touching. He took the X-Box remote that Castiel offered him and scrolled through the programs until he found what he was looking for. He stopped himself, suddenly self conscious. "Is this okay? I mean... We don't have to watch it, if you don't want to. I just thought, ya know, it'd be cool for you to see the series instead of the crappy movies and -"

"Dean." Castiel looked calmer than Dean felt. He smirked slightly, amused. "It's fine."

Dean relaxed and pressed play, settling into the couch and humming along to the theme song.

Castiel kept his eyes trained on the television, watching the show intently as the events of the plot unfolded. Dean had seen this episode (and every one after it) at least a dozen times, so of course he knew what was happening. It was easy to get distracted with Castiel sitting right next to him, and Dean found himself staring at Castiel's profile more often than the TV. He realized he was doing it, and forced his eyes to stay on the show, listening to everything around him to try and distract himself.

He could vaguely hear Mrs. Milton moving around the kitchen, speaking to his mom like she'd promised. He heard pots and pans clanging together, the sound of running water, the refrigerator door opening and closing, the buttons of the microwave beeping. He focused on those sounds instead of the feel of Cas's leg against his own.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!"

Dean fumbled with the remote, turning it on and pausing the show, looking to Cas for direction. Castiel stood and walked toward the kitchen, so Dean followed, taking a seat across from him (there was no way he was going to sit beside him) at a square yellow table. Gabriel and Sam entered the kitchen seconds later, laughing. Four plates of the promised grilled cheese, bowls of chicken soup, and mugs of hot chocolate were waiting for them at the table.

Gabriel immediately started slurping the soup, Sam gulped down his hot chocolate before realizing just how hot it was. He winced and pulled the cup away from his mouth, holding his tongue gingerly. Castiel took a small bite of his sandwich. Dean suddenly wasn't very hungry. He knew however, that it was quite rude to refuse food from someone, especially when they've shown you such hospitality. He also knew that if he tried to deny the food, Mrs. Milton would practically force him to eat it. She and his mom were similar like that.

He ate slowly, and the boys talked about nonsense. Gabriel laughed when Dean mentioned that he and Cas were watching Star Trek, to which Cas replied haughtily with "Well, we're already to the second episode and I actually find it quite entertaining. Dean is right. The movies do suck."

Sam snorted and Gabe looked caught between being slightly offended and impressed. Dean startled. "Wait, the first episode is over?" He asked before he could catch himself. He regretted it as soon as he said it; Gabriel was immediately amused, hiding his laugh in another sip of hot chocolate.

"Yes..." Cas replied careful and confused. "The second episode is almost over, too." He was looking at Dean like he was crazy. Like, How can you not know the second episode had started, the credits rolled and the theme song played and everything.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed. "I guess I just zoned out or something,"

Sam said something Dean couldn't hear, but Gabriel laughed loudly and Cas glared at them both. Dean could feel his skin flush. He took a long drink of his hot chocolate, wishing it was something stronger.

They finished lunch, and Sam and Gabriel immediately raced upstairs to continue playing their video game. Dean sat at the table awkwardly while Castiel washed their dishes, and then stood, taking the dish towel off the stove handle and moving next to Cas, picking up a plate and drying it.

"Oh. You don't... You don't have to help. It's fine." They were close enough that their shoulders touched. Dean smiled.

"I know."

Dean dried all the plates at once, stacking them on the counter. "Where do these go?" Cas indicated the cabinet to Dean's right and Dean opened it, positioning the plate in what he thought was the correct manner before closing the cabinet and starting on the cups.

They worked in silence, the running of water and clinking of dishes providing background noise for Cas's soft humming and Dean's occasional question of confirmation. Their shoulders bumped occasionally. They were finished ten minutes later. Dean passed his dishtowel to Cas so he could dry his hands. "Wanna go finish the episode?"

"Or we could go to my room?"

Cas looked just as startled as Dean felt at the words, but he didn't take them back. Dean tried to reply as casually as he could. "Sure,"

Instead of going upstairs, Cas led Dean down the stairs he had come up earlier, passed the foyer and the front door. At Dean's house, the door he led them to was his mom's office, where she would go when she worked from home. She rarely did that anymore now that Dean and Sam were older, so the room had simultaneously become some storage area as well.

Cas opened the door and Dean looked around, unsurprised, really, with what he saw. The walls were a pale beige, there was a bed, a desk, a nightstand, and a bookshelf as tall as the ceiling and as wide as the bed was long. It was filled with books; Dean went toward it immediately, studying the titles. "McKuen? Huh. Didn't take you as much of a poetry reader."

"I read anything as long as it's written well."

"Yeah, I see that... Voltaire, Fitzgerald, Wordsworth... You read Tolkien?" He pulled the book off the shelf and raised his eyebrows skeptically, turning to face Castiel only to find himself practically nose to nose with the guy. On instinct, he sucked in a breath and held it. He tried to back up, but he was already pressed against the shelves behind him.

He stared into Castiel's eyes, unable to look anywhere else, and Cas stared right back. There was a look on his face that Dean couldn't quite read, and it made him uncomfortable. Either Cas was going to kiss him or punch him, and Dean would much, much rather prefer the former.

"Cas," The name was almost silent coming off his breath. Cas didn't move, so Dean did. He leaned forward just slightly, licking his lips on instinct and waiting, leaving the decision up to Cas. They were breathing the same air, sharing the same heat, looking nowhere but at each other, and Dean felt, rather than saw Castiel lean forward to close the distance between them.

Finally. He thought, feeling the ghost of Castiel's lips against his, ready to respond as soon as contact was made.

"Deaaaaaaan!"

Castiel stepped back quickly as heavy footsteps got closer to the room. Dean turned and placed the book back in its spot between Harry Potter and Wuthering Heights. "Fuck."

Dean hadn't closed Castiel's door behind him. Sam came trotting inside. "Mom's here." He announced, completely oblivious. Dean continued to stare at the bookshelf, pretending to search through the titles again.

"Alright. I'm coming." He heard Sam retreat back upstairs, took a few breaths, counted to three, and turned to face Castiel once more, ready to apologize profusely, to make a huge, stammering mess out of himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel cut him off before he could.

"Would you like to go out Friday night?"

Dean didn't know why the question surprised him as much as it did, but he physically flinched at the words. Cas tried to amend them quickly. "Obviously, you don't have to say yes, but I just figured, you know, maybe..."

Dean crossed the room and pressed his lips to the corner of Castiel's lips, more on his cheek than anything, effectively cutting him off. "I would love nothing more than to go out with you, Cas."

"Dean! Come on!" Sam entered the room again, impatient and excited. Still oblivious.

It was him that stepped away before their lips could make contact this time, and Cas that swore under his breath. "I'll see you in class?" Unless they had another snow day, in which case Dean was definitely coming back over here. So they could finish that episode. Of course.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Cas sounded slightly breathless, which made Dean grin even wider.

"See ya, Castiel!" Sam called over his shoulder, heading toward the door.

Dean followed him, waving slightly. "Bye, Cas." He didn't bother putting all of his snow gear on; he would only be outside for like five minutes. He laced up his boots and exited the house, just as breathless and just as happy as he'd been when he'd entered it earlier.


End file.
